It Runs in the Family
by SSBlondie99
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is held at Beauxbatons this year, and James and Lily are some of the few students chosen to go. I WILL NOT tell you who gets picked, but the Marauders, James, Lily, and her friends have to face challenges they've never face, even
1. The Announcement

HEY! This is only my second fanfic, so go easy, and don't worry, there are many more chapters to come! And, PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 1

The Announcement

James Potter jumped out of the carriage with his friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He was just starting his fifth year at Hogwarts, but something felt different about it, like somehow, this year was different.

"Feels good to be home doesn't it?" said Sirius, starting towards the huge Hogwarts castle.

"Yep, it sure does," said James, following him.

They stepped into the great hall to see the familiar changing sky, the long house tables, and of course, Albus Dumbledore sitting at the head of the staff table. The four of them sat down in their usual spots and waited for Dumbledore to start his speech. But James was distracted. Lily Evans had just walked in with her friends, Hannah, Taylor, and Kelsey. The four of them sat down in the only space left, and Lily rolled her eyes. The spot that was left was right next to the Marauders. Unfortunately for James, Lily made Taylor sit next to him, and she sat all the way on the other side.

"Think I'll get her this year?" said James to Remus, who had already pulled out a book.

"Not a chance," said Remus, still reading. But before James could respond, Dumbledore stood up.

"Hello, hello to all, and welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts. I regret to inform our Quidditch teams that the Quidditch cup will not be taking place this year," Immediately, the entire hall broke out in angry muttering. "Instead, the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. But I will say now, no student under the age of fourteen will be allowed to enter. (A/N: this is before GOF, so the age limit is younger.) This tournament will consist of three very difficult, very dangerous tasks, and I must warn you, many have died in this tournament. There will be sign up sheets in every common room, and we will be choosing our representatives I one week, and we shall depart the next day. We will be taking roughly fifteen students, so sign up only, and I say only, if you are ready for this tournament."

"Oh, we have to enter!" said James excitedly.

"Absolutely, difficult and dangerous, and it's at a girl's school," said Sirius, excited mostly because it's a girl's school.

"I'm in," said Remus. He would be going anyway, seeing as he was a prefect.

"I wonder if Evans will go," said James, staring up at the ceiling.

"Come on Lily! You have to go; we are!" Kelsey begged as they walked up to the common room.

"Not if Potter's going, which he probably is," Lily replied bitterly. She loathed James Potter more than anyone in the world, except for maybe Lucius Malfoy.

"At least sign up Lils, you might not get picked," said Taylor as they stepped into the common room.

"Yeah, it will bring you "eternal glory," said Hannah, sinking into a squashy armchair.

"I just don't think that it's a good idea. I mean, first of all, if I don't get it, Potter will mock me for the rest of my life…"

"Which only bothers you because you like him!" Kelsey interrupted.

"I DO NOT! And, if I do get it, do you know how dangerous those tasks are? I mean, they'll probably have trolls, and dragons, and creatures that I would really rather not deal with. Besides, if I don't go, and, god forbid, Potter gets it, the creatures will probably tear the mickey out of him, leaving me home free," said Lily sinisterly.

"Okay, fine, we won't make you sign up to go, but, this means that you will totally miss meeting all the guys at Durmstrang," said Hannah, being her usual boy-crazy self.

"Is that ALL that you think about?" Taylor asked, clearly tired of this.

"Hmm, pretty much, yeah,"

"You know, I always thought that you liked Remus," said Kelsey.

"I do, but I don't mind meeting some NEW guys,"

Just then Kelsey leaped out of her seat. "They're up! They're up!" and she ran to the bulletin board and scribbled her name as fast as she could. Taylor and Hannah went after her, putting their names down as well.

All through the next day and week, the list got fuller and fuller, and as Lily passed the board, she noticed that the sheet was completely full.

_There goes my chance. _She thought that she didn't want to go, but hearing everybody talking about it made her more and more interested.

At the end of the week, Lily marched into the Great Hall with her three extremely excited friends. There were excited whispers going through the entire hall, like there was a ball of electricity was hovering just over the tables. The entire hall went silent as Dumbledore took the podium once again.

"After an accurate and tiring search, we have compiled a list of the students we will be taking to Beauxbatons tomorrow," Dumbledore flicked his wand, and a large piece of parchment appeared before him.

"I will say the name of the competitor, and their house, starting with: Remus Lupin, Gryffindor! Sirius Black, Gryffindor! Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin! Severus Snape, Slytherin! Bellatrix Lestrange, Slytherin! Olivia Ollivander, Ravenclaw! Amos Diggory, Hufflepuff! Amelia Bones, Hufflepuff! Hannah Harrison, Gryffindor! Taylor Trianna, Gryffindor! Kelsey Kraton, Gryffindor! Lizzie Kraton, Ravenclaw! Lucas Hunter, Ravenclaw! James Potter, Gryffindor! And, Lily Evans, Gryffindor!" Lily looked up abruptly, then looked at her friends.

"You DIDN'T!"

Hannah looked at Taylor, Taylor looked at Kelsey, and Kelsey looked back at Hannah, all guilty.

"Er, I guess we're going to France!" said Kelsey, smiling weakly.

"YES! We all got it!" shouted James over the excitement of the hall.

"Well, except for Peter," said Remus, looking over at Wormtail.

"No hard feeling, I didn't even sign up," Then, Dumbledore got up to talk again.

"Now, yes, yes, congratulations to all of our competitors, and again I say, please prepare yourselves, this tournament is not just fun and games. However, I suggest that all of our competitors go back to their dormitories and pack, and get a good night's sleep. We depart at exactly ten o'clock tomorrow morning on the Hogwarts Express, so don't be late!"


	2. Departure and Arrival

Chapter 2

Departure and Arrival

James opened his eyes and looked at his clock. Nine-thirty, and he had to be on the platform at ten. He rolled over and looked at Sirius, who was still snoring, and Remus, who was starting to wake up. James yawned and rolled out of bed, then went and gave Sirius a sharp poke.

"Wuzzamatter?" he said, barely opening his eyes.

"Get up Padfoot, the train leaves in half an hour!"

"What? Oh, right, train, well, I'm up," he said, and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Remus was sitting up too, and was lazily throwing clothes into his trunk. A bolt of lightning hit James. He had to pack!

He ran over to his trunk and put on his robes, then started putting all of his things back into the trunk.

By ten o'clock, James, Sirius, and Remus were out on the platform with their trunks, and empty stomachs. Lily was there too, but they had already eaten and were chattering away.

"How do they talk that much?" said Sirius, actually confused.

"I don't know, and I know a lot," said Remus. James didn't say anything, he was just watching Lily.

In about three seconds the entire school was out on the platform to say goodbye and wish good luck, but luckily, Dumbledore stepped in and began his goodbye speech.

"Yes, yes, we are all excited, but now we must depart, because we cannot be late, so all of our competitors, please board the train!" Said Dumbledore, pointing his arm at the train.

James, Sirius, and Remus boarded first, followed by Lily, Kelsey, Hannah, and Taylor, who lead the rest of the group onto the train.

oO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0Oo

Because there were only fifteen students, everyone had a compartment, to Lily's relief. She would not have liked to have to sit with Potter and his stupid friends. The four girls picked a compartment near the back, far away from the Marauders.

"I can't believe that you guys did that! I told you that I didn't want to go!" Lily said once they got settled.

"Well, it's just that we all wanted to go, and it wouldn't have been fun without you," explained Kelsey.

"Yeah, and this way, Potter and his friends won't get to be a champion, because anyone in their right mind would pick you over Potter, or Black, or Lupin," said Hannah.

"I thought you like Lupin," said Taylor, pulling out her crystal ball. She was great at divination; some said she had the Sight. "Now, let's see who's going to get picked."

The ball stayed foggy, but Taylor immediately started narrating. "Okay, I see the castle, ooh, it's a nice castle, okay, I hear a voice, a woman, can't tell what she's saying though, damn it!"

"It's okay, Tay, I really don't care," said Lily, leaning back onto the seat. They talked and talked for about an hour and a half, about the tournament, what the tasks would be like, all that stuff, when the train started to slow.

"Wow, the French really know how to live!" said Hannah, pressing her face to the window. And she had a point. They were stopped in front of a gorgeous white castle with a huge waterfall and rolling hills. The castle was sprinkled with snow that never melted, and in front of it there were over a hundred girls wearing ice blue dresses and hats.

"Uh, yeah, the ball's not for ages," said Kelsey sarcastically, commenting on the girls' outfits.

"Hmm, we seem to be slightly under dressed don't we," said Hannah reaching up for her trunk.

"Well, we're not changing," said Lily, grabbing her trunk as well. "So let's just get this over with."

oO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0Oo

"Wow, have you ever seen that many girls in your life?" said Remus, pulling his trunk down.

"They don't have them that pretty at Hogwarts," said Sirius, reaching up for his trunk.

"I wouldn't say that," said James as Lily walked by.

"Come on, let's go look like idiots in front of a whole bunch of beautiful girls," said Sirius sarcastically, and the three of them hauled their trunks along the corridor, leaving them in the luggage compartment as they stepped off the train. Dumbledore was already speaking to the headmistress, who must have been twenty feet tall.

"Bonjour Madame Maxime, how are you?" said Dumbledore.

"Quite well, Dumblydorr, 'ow are you?"

"Quite well indeed, now may I introduce my students..." and one by one, Dumbledore would call out a name, and each student would step forward. When the introductions were finished, Dumbledore signaled for all of them to follow into the Great Hall.

When Dumbledore pushed the doors open, every student stopped dead. There were only two tables, one huge round table that took up almost the entire hall, and one smaller one that was for the teachers. The tables were engraved ivory, with blue velvet tablecloths all over. The floor was made of glass blocks, and the ceiling was painted to match. The chairs were ice blue armchairs, like the ones in the Gryffindor common room.

"Everybody, please take a seat. I expect that Durmstrang will be arriving soon enough," said Dumbledore. And sure enough, about two minutes later, twenty Bulgarian, tough-looking boys marched into the hall, and silently took their seats. One was particularly angry looking, and didn't speak at all.

"Wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley," Sirius whispered, but before he could say more, the professors walked into the hall, followed by the Beauxbatons girls, who took their seats silently.

"Students, students, please calm down. Welcome all to Beauxbatons, and, as of now, the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore said.


	3. The Choosing of the Champions

Hey! And, for all of my readers and reviewers, I know that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are both co-ed, but it is just SO MUCH easier this way.

Chapter 3

The Choosing of the Champions

The entire crowd of students stood up and cheered. The Beauxbatons girls stood gracefully, and brought their hands together smoothly and calmly. The Durmstrangs stood up but only brought their hands together a few times before going back to scowling. The Hogwarts crowd was by far the most enthusiastic.

"God, what do they teach at these schools, how to look totally cold and evil?" whispered James to Sirius.

"Well, Beauxbatons sure teaches a good beauty school!" said Sirius.

"Is that all you're going to talk about the entire tournament?" asked Remus, sitting down with everyone else.

"Most likely,"

oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo

Lily looked across the table and saw Amos Diggory talking to one of the Beauxbatons girls, who looked completely uninterested and, to Lily's absolute SHOCK was looking over at James Potter. Why would anyone want to even LOOK at James Potter?

Lily had always liked Amos Diggory. He was nice, cute, and smart, so why shouldn't she like him? At least it was better then liking Potter. Why was she thinking about liking Potter? That was sick. But before she could confuse herself anymore, Dumbledore got up to speak again, but this time, he was standing next to a magnificent gold casket.

"Students, I would like to introduce the judges for the Triwizard Tournament. They shall be, Madame Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, I, and, Bartemius Crouch. Also, I would like to introduce the chooser of the champions!" and he opened the casket, and pulled out a large wooden goblet, and set it down on the ivory table. "The Goblet of Fire! Each student who wishes to compete in the Triwizard Tournament will simply write their names on a piece of parchment, and place it into the goblet. And now, let the tournament BEGIN!" and the Goblet lit with magnificent blue flames.

"Now, the Hogwarts students will be sleeping in the train, and I believe that the Durmstrang students will be sleeping in their ship. You may put your names in the goblet as of tomorrow, and now, everyone should go and get a good night's sleep," said Dumbledore, waving them off.

"Uh, could someone please explain to me how we are going to sleep on the TRAIN?" said Hannah, as they walked out of the hall.

"I have no idea," said Kelsey.

As they stepped onto the train, the four girls stepped into the compartment they rode in. They were surprised to see that it was much larger, and had four, large, four- poster beds in it.

"Okay, I guess that's how," said Taylor, throwing herself onto the nearest bed. Lily slowly sat down on her bed and looked out the door. Amos Diggory and his Hufflepuff friends walked by, and he turned and smiled at Lily, who blushed. Then Potter walked by, and she immediately turned away.

It wasn't until they had all changed into their pajamas when Lily realized how tired she was, and she promptly fell asleep.

oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo

James woke up the next morning at the same time as Sirius and Remus with a jolt of excitement.

"Come on! We have 2 go put our names in!"

"I know, give us at least 2 seconds!" said Sirius groggily.

The three boys wrote their names on parchment and walked into the castle.

"On three, ready?" said Remus, holding his parchment up to the goblet.

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" and they all tossed their names into the fire, and walked out of the castle.

The next night, all of the schools took their places at the table, and anxiously waited for Dumbledore to speak. Finally he stood up and walked up to the goblet. The fire turned red and spit out a small piece of parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is: Jacqueline Fleura!" and a beautiful brunette girl got up and marched proudly into the next room.

The fire turned red again, and spit another piece of parchment out. "The Durmstrang champion is: Grigor Krum!" and the surliest looking Durmstrang got up and crossed into the room as well.

The goblet ignited for the last time, and spit out the last piece of parchment. "And, the Hogwarts champion is: James Potter!"

NOT the best chapter, but R&R still!


End file.
